Late night fun at Fredbear's
by Crazybird101
Summary: When a group of boys sneak into an abandoned restaurant on the outskirts of town they get more then just late night giggles and laughs.


**Warning:**

 **Major AU (Murders never happened. The Child is NOT the bite vicitm and is NOT in a coma)**

 **Android Furries**

 **Possible typos / writing errors**

 **NO HUMANIZATIONS OR POSSESSED ANIMATRONICS ARE USED IN THIS FIC**

 **Any recognizable characters, dialogue or locations belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza.**

 **Notes:**

 **Douchebag big brother: Zachary**

 **Boy in Blue: Trevor**

 **Boy in Green: Sam**

 **Boy in Red: Terrance**

 **X.X.**

 _ **Somewhere in Texas, 1987...**_

Ow! Hey!" Daniel groaned at the pillow being thrown at him.

"Get up and get dressed, little man!" a familiar voice whispered to him excitedly. But Daniel only groaned and rolled his back to them. The owner of the voice scowled, grabbed the same pillow he hit him with before, and threw it even harder.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm up!" the seven year old finally said in defeat. He opens his eyes and is quickly met with the grinning face of his older brother.

"Hurry up then! The guys are already waiting outside!" he tells him before quickly running over to his window and parting the blinds with his fingers to peek outside. He grinned and waved.

Danny sat up in his bed, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "The guy- oh..." His little heart sank and he wilted like a weed in the sun on a hot day. "Them..."

"Yeah! Now get dressed and meet me outside!" his brother said to him before quickly running out of the room. Not even a minute had passed before he suddenly poked his head through the doorway and added, "And bring your bike, too!"

Danny listened to his brother's footsteps excitedly run down the hall before hearing the faint sound of the door to the garage opening and closing. The child let out a depressed sigh before throwing the covers aside and walking over to his dresser. Using what little light that came from his nightlight, he rummages through the drawers before smiling when he pulls out his favorite daytime clothes: a black boys tank top with two white stripes and a pair of blue demin shorts. He quickly changed out of his pajamas with the intention of not wanting to keep his brother and his... _friends_ waiting.

While in the middle of putting on his top, he hears an impatient bell ring coming from outside. He walks over to his window and peeks through the blinds to find everyone already on their bikes and facing in the direction of his window. His brother must've seen him, because he heard the same ringing a few seconds after.

"C'mon, little man!" he calls. "Hurry up and get out here! We don't have all night!"

The boy frowns at his brother's impatience and walks away from the window. Daniel walks over to this bedroom door and pokes his head out, quickly looking both ways just in case before opening it wide enough for him to slip out. A scream nearly leaves his throat as the low bell from the grandfather clock nearby goes off. He quickly swivels his head over to the wooden antique and reads the time.

Midnight.

He wasn't put to bed not too long ago. What would his brother and his friends be doing up this late at night? Another impatient ring over the clock prevents him from thinking. Giving the clock one last glance, he quickly bolts down the small hallway to the living room. He doesn't bother putting on his socks and ties on his shoes without them. When he finally gets outside with his bike he is greeted with only annoyed stares by the elder boys.

"What took you so long, little man?" his brother asked him. "We were just about to leave without you!"

Daniel lowered his head, hoping to avoid the gazes around him. "S-sorry." he stumbled.

"Whatever. Let's just get going already."

"Where _are_ we going exactly?" the small boy asked him as they started pedaling. His brother looks down at him and a grin slowly stretched on his face.

"You'll see when we get there, little man." he replies before picking up speed with the others.

...

Daniel felt like he had been pedaling forever. After leaving the neighborhood the five of them pedaled down a dark stretch of road by the park woods. The young boy found it hard to try and catch up with the young teens because of the speed they were going; they were more then likely going as fast as they were on purpose. It amazes him that they had actually bothered to slow down a few times to wait for him to catch up.

"We're here!" one of the boys cried.

Danny and the others skidded their bikes to a stop in front of what looked like an overgrown parking lot. Old street lamps lined up over the faded white parking lines, shining down on the cracked pavement and growing grass with a light that has long since lost its luster. Permanent skid marks scarring the ground in various places glistened darkly under the moonlight - the ones that weren't hiding, that is. Hidden in the far back stood the outline of a decent sized building casting a large shadow over the abandoned parking lot like a castle overshadowing the village and its people.

"Duuuude..." a boy in a blue shirt, Trevor, drawled in awe. "Is that really it?"

"What?" Daniel clutched his handlebars tightly as an uneasy feeling began to grow in his gut. "What is it?" His question unfortunately reached deaf ears as the four elder boys focused their attentions on each other than his question.

"Dude. Did you bring the flashlight?" his brother asked a boy wearing a red shirt. The brunette reached for something in the small bag that dangled from the right handlebar of his bike before pulling the flashlight out and waving it at him with a wide grin. Zachary grinned back before looking at the building ahead. "C'mon, guys!" he says excitedly, ringing his bike bell. "Let's get a closer look!"

Danny opens his mouth to protest, the feeling in his gut becoming a lot more apparent the more he stared at the building, but quickly noticed that the boys had already pedaled off without him. "H-hey! Wait up!" he yelled before frantically pedaling after them. By the time he caught up to them the boys were already getting off their bikes.

"What took you so long, slow poke?" Sam, the one boy in green, asked.

"You guys left without me!" Daniel replied, glaring at the young teen before getting off his own bike. But soon a chill ran down his spine - sending goosebumps all over his ivory skin - after his eyes locked on the large faded words that ran above a set of large double red doors.

 _ **Fredbear & Friends**_

 _ **Bringing smiles to children and grown-ups alike since 1969!**_

"You ready to go in first, little man?" he heard his brother suddenly ask him.

Daniel swiveled his head over in his direction, eyes wide and jaw hanging open in horror. "W-what?" he asked before nearly falling off his bike when the flashlight Terrance had in his bag was thrown at him without warning. He looks up at his brother again and finds him smiling widely. That isn't a good sign.

"That's right! You're gonna be the one leading the charge tonight, little man!" the older brunet said cheerfully with a swing of his arm.

Danny looked down at the flashlight he noe had in his hands and swallowed hard. In truth, he's snuck out with his brother before. Most of the time it was just them exploring abandoned buildings and entering supposedly haunted houses in the neighborhood. The times his brother never invited him to come along is when he and his buddies go out to do some cow tipping or vandalize other people's property. But the fact that his own brother told him that he's going to lead them in shocked him. His lips part into a shaky sigh and he slowly shakes his head. "I-I can't."

The smile on Zachary's face fades away. He tilts his head at his brother and gives him a raised brow. "Why not?" he asks.

The small boy bit his lip before vigorously shaking his head. "I-I'm sorry. But I can't." He holds out the flashlight to him with his head down, keeping his watery eyes on the cracked pavement. "Please take it back..."

The older boys exchange glances before looking back at Daniel with sly smirks. "No." Zachary said calmly as he pushed the flashlight back. "It's your turn to lead. So man up already!"

Daniel whimpered and looked down at the flashlight again. Small tears streaked down his face to his chin, where it dripped and splashed on or around the flashlight like raindrops. He then hears a low groan and snaps his head up to find one of the red doors wide open. Trevor looked over to where Zachary was standing and gives him a thumbs up. Zachary grins and gives him a thumbs up back before walking over. "Looks like we're in luck!" he announced as he stood in front of the dark doorway with his fists on his hips. "The idiot who owned this place didn't lock the front door!"

Daniel let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked over to stand in front of the main entrance, causing tears to fly off his face. His brother's grip was hard and left red finger marks on his ivory skin when he released him. The child looked over his shoulder and casts the boys a glare. And with a quiet sigh, he turns back to the doorway and turns on the flashlight. He could feel the childish excitement radiate from the older boys as they entered the abandoned restaurant.

"Dude! This place his creepier than I thought!" his brother exclaimed while he slowly scanned the former dining hall with the flashlight. Rows upon rows of tables were aligned evenly and facing what looked like an old stage with dusty old curtains hanging over the sides. The different colored stage lights that faced the stage was coated in thick layers of dust while small cobwebs just barely stood in between lights. Danny shined the flashlight around the room more, revealing turned over tables and pieces of chairs lying all around the purple floor.

"Did they hold wrestling matches here or somethin'?" Sam asked jokingly. The others chuckled in reply, but Daniel only pressed his lips and tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

Fredbear & Friends was, in its time, a family friendly diner that was fit for all ages. It was also one of the most visited places in their county by tourists for its "lifelike" animatronics. The restaurant had an animatronic band that would play on stage to keep families and visitors entertained while they waited for their food. There was also a small arcade area for kids to play in, and another attraction that was meant more for toddlers. There have also been stories of customers being pranked on. Whether it be missing a bit of their food, or somebody slipping a whoopee cushion on their seat while they weren't sitting, the pranks most of the time were actually pretty harmless and good natured. You would've had to have a very keen eye to catch a glimpse of the prankster(s) before they disappeared.

But what was once filled with color and life, now stands as nothing more then a empty husk of its former glory. What led to its permanent closing in '83 is something almost everyone living in the surrounding area would already know. But very few liked to talk about it, saying that it would bring back too many memories of the tragedy that occurred and its aftermath. Danny can remember only ever visiting the restaurant once when he was three. But the memory itself isn't a very fond one to be worth noting.

A light tap on his shoulder quickly removed him from his thoughts. When he turned around to see who it was he was greeted by his brother jumping out at him. "BAH!" Zachary shouted in his face with a devilish grin, watching his little brother let out a horrified scream and fall on his back. As the other boys began to laugh and congratulate Zach on his scare, the fallen child let out a choked sob and curled into a ball on the floor in tears. His brother and his friends eventually stopped laughing and continued to watch him cry in amusement.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" Trevor asked.

"It's hilarious." Zachary sneers in reply, crossing his arms and glaring down at his weeping sibling. Daniel's crying weakened into small whimpers until he looked up at him with puffy red eyes as he continued to shiver on the floor. The expression made the elder brunet feel a tiny twinge of guilt in his heart, but simply ignores it.

The child shakily climbed back on his feet, only to pause when he noticed two white dots disappear around a corner. Like a gunslinger bringing out his gun, Daniel quickly draws up the flashlight in his hands and shines at the corner. "D-d-did you guys see that?" he asked in a quivering voice. The teens look over to where he was pointing the flashlight at.

"I don't see anything." Zachary answered before smirking at him. "You must be losing your bonkers, little man. Are you _really_ gonna let that scare get to you?"

"No!" Danny shouted, blinking away the rest of his tears. He raised a finger and points over to the corner shakily. "I-I saw something there! Just a few seconds ago!"

The boys look at one another and then down at Danny. "There's no way we could have seen it, little man." Sam said while folding his arms over his chest. "We were all looking at you."

"He's just probably trying to scare us back." Terrance added in coldly. Danny's eyes widened and shakes his head vigorously.

"No! It's true! I-I'll prove it!" He squeezes himself through two of the boys and runs across the dining room to the other side, leaving the young teenagers in complete darkness. He heard his brother's voice yelling for him to come back, but he doesn't. He reaches the area where he saw the white dots and found himself standing in front of a large doorway similar to the main entrance. Two crimson metal doors laid flat against the wall and looked like they would close at any time. He shines his flashlight down the entrance, the beam of light piercing the wall of inky blackness like a blade. Footsteps suddenly run up from behind and he lets out a startled gasp when the flashlight is suddenly snatched out of his hands.

"Don't run off like that you idiot!" his brother snaps before hitting his forehead with the flashlight. But not too roughly.

"Ow!" Daniel cried out and quickly covering his forehead with his hands.

"Dude. Check it out." Sam said as he stared down the abandoned hallway, sounding slightly awestruck. He looks over to his friends with an adventurous glint in his olive green eyes and grins childishly. "Wanna check it out?"

"I don't see why not?" Zachary replied with a small shrug. Danny cowered when the teens passed by - he only relaxed when they didn't shoot him any dirty looks or remarks. He quickly rejoined them, not wanting to be left alone in the dark.

Surprisingly nobody uttered a word, with only the sound their footsteps and quiet breathing giving off a sense of safety as they ventured further into the unknown. Most of them allowed their eyes to wander around the wide space and noticed unusual details on the cracked gray walls. Danny's eyes followed three thin jagged lines that trailed across the wall on his right, reminding him of the lightning bolts that streaked across the sky above his neighborhood when a very nasty storm rolled in one night. Seeing the claw marks on the walls begged the question on who or what could have made them. The marks themselves came in many different sizes, looks, and lengths. He nearly bumps into Trevor when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop in front of him.

"Do you guys see that?" Zachary asked while keeping his eyes fixed on a doorway standing at the end of the left wall being lit up by a red light that blinked on and off eerily. His friends nodded silently, and Zach suddenly felt hesitant to speak again. The boys continued walking the rest of the way with caution as their eyes remained fixed on the doorless doorway. With the others huddling close behind him, Zach swallowed his pride and pokes his head into the room. Using the red lights - another doorless doorway stood across from the other with a similar blinking light - to his advantage he was able to make out some details about the room.

The room was a small size, with only four walls that weren't quite as cracked or scarred like the other ones. Old posters with curled corners, some barely hanging on, and wrinkled drawings covered the front and back walls. Pressed against the front wall stood a long desk and an office chair with torn cushions that was missing three of its wheels. Standing on the desk was rusted metal fan that had a thin layer of dust covering the cage and blades. As Zach shined his flashlight across the floor he finds wrinkled sheets of paper scattered all across it. Daniel jumps when he accidentally stepped on one and it crumples loudly under his shoe.

"Is this the boss's office or something?" Trevor asked while wrinkling his nose at a faded poster of the animatronic band in its early days.

Zachary shined his light on the desk and notices a box shaped device lying near the fan. He wipes off the layer of that covered the front of it and picks it up with his free hand, quirking his brow at it. "Doubt it." he said as he examined the object in his hand. The "box" had a dark screen on it and two arrow buttons beside it. He tried turning it on with the power button on the top, but gets nothing. He then tossed it back on the desk in disinterest.

Daniel felt his mouth go dry as he locked eyes with a pair of cardinal red ones on a poster that didn't look quite as aged as the others. On a bright blue background, with faded white stars mixed in, stood a large golden blonde bear wearing a small magenta colored top hat between two round ears, with a matching bow tie around his neck. The bear had one paw in the air in a waving style while the other held a microphone up to his grinning muzzle. The boy quickly looks away, unable to bear staring at the image any longer.

"Aw crap!" Zachary growls when the flashlight suddenly flickered off.

"Dude, try hitting it." Trevor suggested after the power button wouldn't work.

"Tryin', dude." Zach replied, shaking and hitting the device against his hand while pushing the switch on and off. After a few more attempts, he points the flashlight at the doorway just as it flickered back on. The boys then let out blood curdling screams, for standing outside of the office, dressed in a dirty white apron dress with the words "LET'S EAT!" printed on the front, was ragged yellow bird with scary sharp teeth. The monstrous bird shrieked as her eyes reacted sensitively to the sudden bright light and stumbles down the hall with her clawed feathered hands shielding their face.

Zach spun around and screamed even louder. The others spun around and screamed as well when they were met with a tall, manic looking rabbit - whose dark purple fur gave off a midnight blue hue - dressed in a dirty dark navy blue vest and a bright crimson bow tie wrapped around his neck. The rabbit hissed loudly in pain when the bright light landed on his eyes and immediately dashing back into the darkness.

Daniel began to cry. "W-what... What were those things?!" he wailed over his heavy sobs.

"Were those the animatronics?!" Terrance gasped.

"You've got to be joking, Terrance." Zachary snaps in reply. "Those _things_ look like they've crawled out of somebody's nightmare! Those are real life monsters out there!"

Daniel's eyes widened in horror at this. "'M-monsters'?!" he repeats before falling to his knees and crying more. "I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE! I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOME! I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"I hate to say it, but the little man's right." Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. "We need to get the heck out of here. I'm not staying here any longer!"

"But how are we gonna get past those... _things_ out there?" Trevor asked, visibly trembling.

"It looks like they're sensitive to bright lights." Sam replied, eyeing the flashlight in Zach's hand. "Blinding them should give us just enough time to make a run for the exit."

"Yeah." Zach nods. "Sounds like a plan." The boys approached the doorway they came in from and stood in running stances. Their legs feeling uncomfortably tight and tingly as they readied themselves for the right moment to run like hell. Daniel whimpered and wiped away as many tears as he could before looking up at his brother when spoke again. "On three." he tells them in a low voice. "One... Two..."

Danny heard a heavy exhale come from the darkness in front of them. His chocolate brown hair was lightly brushed by hot air. He parted his quivering lips and says in a weak voice, "Z-Zach..." Zachary shines his flashlight up once more and blinds the nightmarish looking rabbit before dashing out of the office and down the hallway, with the others quickly following suit. Danny pumped his legs to go as fast as they would carry, his hair and tears flying behind him. Time seemed to slow down for him all of a sudden, and the hallway entrance never looked so far away. He silently dared himself to peek over his shoulder and see if the monsters were chasing them.

"Ah!" he cried out as he toppled over and fell flat on the floor. Time returned to normal and by now the others were just nearing the hallway entrance. Zachary looked over his shoulder and stopped when he saw his brother on the floor. Danny raised his head up, eyes watery, and held his hand out to him beggingly. "Help me, big brother!" he sobs.

Sweat ran down the side of his head as the teen leaned forward with the intention of running over to his brother's aid. But he stops when he notices the monsters getting closer. Zach's eyes darted from his brother to the monsters before making up his mind. The teen turns on his heel and runs through the doorway. Daniel's eyes widened as the feeling of betrayal swept over him. But he didn't have time to dwell on it when he heard the rapid footsteps of the monsters growing closer and closer to where he was lying. Wobbly getting back on his feet, the child sprinted the rest of the way down the hall and through the doorway. Zachary was the last one out the main door. Once outside he reeled around and grabs the door handle.

"ZACH!" Danny screamed as the door was beginning to close. "ZACH, NO!"

Zachary closed the door with a slam and immediately climbed on his bike. With survival being the only thing on his mind, he pedals after his friends with the thought that his brother would be rejoining them quickly. He couldn't have been any more wrong...

Within the now pitch black restaurant, the seven year old screamed and banged on the now locked doors. His hand desperately turning and pulling on the handle while the other pounded against the metal surface. "Zach!" Daniel screamed as tears ran down his face. "Let me out! PLEASE!" His struggles slowly weakened and he allowed his forehead to touch the door's cool surface after his legs gave out under him. "...please let me out..." he whispered tearfully, his vision a blur of tears. Through his quiet whimpers and choked sobs he listened for any other noise in the darkness. But to his surprise, he was only met with silence.

Dead, lifeless, silence - just like the restaurant had been when he and the others first walked in.

Daniel blinked away a few tears and weakly turns himself around to sit against the door. He waited for what felt like hours, carefully listening for anything, or seeing anything, that would alert him to the monsters presence. The only other sound he heard that wasn't his own was the quiet chirp of a cricket coming from outside. He eventually reached his hand up to the door handle and tries opening it again. To his dismay, the doors still refused to budge. As he sat slumped on the floor, he goes through his options.

He can either get up and search for another way out - there should be an emergency exit or back door around. _Or_ he can try and wait it out until his brother returns for him. Searching for another exit would prove pointless since he would technically be wandering around in the dark and possibly giving himself away to the monsters if they were around. They could be standing right in front of him and he wouldn't even know it! Then a question crossed his mind as he pressed himself against the door. Why are the main doors unlocked on the _outside_ of the building? Surely the owner would want to keep "pesky kids" like himself from getting inside and ruining the place. But then again there are monsters living in here, so maybe he/she doesn't want them to get loose and hurt people. Then it hit him like a wall.

The doors aren't meant to keep _only_ the monsters locked in...

Daniel gulped loudly at his discovery and hugs his knees even closer to his chest. His memories of his only visit to Fredbear's are vague, almost like a fuzzy home movie. But from the posters he saw in the office the animatronics changed drastically in not only appearance, but personality towards people. The look he saw in their eyes was predatory. And the way they chased after him and the others made him feel like he was being hunted down like prey. They did look rather hungry.

Danny was on the brink of tears. Bad dream or not, he wanted _out_. He wanted to be home again. He wanted to be in his mother and father's embrace where he knows he is safe.

The boy abruptly let out a long, heavy yawn, before he was hit by a sudden wave of drowsiness. He was tried, so tired that he didn't even have the strength to shed one tear. His eyes struggled to stay open as his vision began to blur and look more smudged, as if someone had smeared black paint all over his pupils. Holding onto the littlest thread of hope that his brother would come back for him, Daniel finally allowed his eyes to close and his body to shut down. Curling into a tight ball on the floor, the boy soon fell into a deep sleep.

Unknowingly sealing his fate to the owners of the many pairs eyes watching him in the dark.

 **X.X**

 **... I just wanna know why nobody did anything to stop the bullies...**

 **Also I felt it to be necessary to rewrite Spirited Away after FNAF 4 came out. (Scott is really bad with release dates XD) I've decided, in this AU, to have the bite happen in '83 instead of '87. But I honestly don't believe that the game itself happens in '83 like some people think it does. The reason I think this is because of the Fredbear & Friends commercial easter egg. I think 1983 is when Fredbear & Friends opened. But before Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie, it was just Fredbear & Springy. Hence the restaurant originally beging called Fredbear's Family Diner. But that's what I think. I have a lot more to add to this, but I won't bother doing so to spare you guys the time ;) **

**Anyway. NOW I'll get back to working on the new chapter for OFTB :3**

 **Bluey and his Jerebae XDDDDDDDDDD (Although for some reason my current fnaf OTP is Springtrap x Nightmare Bonnie... Bonnie x Mike & Blu x Jeremy & Frexy FTW oWo)**

 **Also... What if the guard we play as in FNAF 3...is actually...the douchebag brother? :D *braces self for douchebag brother being the phone guy or the purple guy's son or being the soul trapped in Foxy theories***

 **Oh yeah. Danny wasn't killed in the end :3 (Totally not hinting at an idea...)**


End file.
